Lindsay
Lindsay, labeled '''The Dumb Princess, '''was a camper in Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers.She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action on the Killer Grips, and participated in Total Drama World Tour representing Team Victory.After making two cameo appearances in Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, she returned as a contestant for Total Drama All Stars as a member of Heroic Hamsters. Personality Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show.Altough the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions.At times, such as in Dial M For Merger and Get A Clue, she goes beyond this limitation and demonstrates that she has the ability to solve problems.Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's main antagonists.A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even if that person is her boyfriend. Total Drama Island frame|left|Lindsay arrives to the island, but forgets who the host is.In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Lindsay is the fifth camper to arrive at Camp Wawanakwa.When she arrives, she forgets who Chris is, until he reminds her.She eventually asks "Kyle" if she could have a cabin with the lake view, since she is the prettiest of the campers.Altough Chris agrees that she is the prettiest, he had to deny her request.After everyone arrives, Lindsay is placed on the Screaming Gophers team.Lindsay was the second contestant to use the confessional, but she didn't understand where the camera was.She later starts crying over the fact that there are communal bathrooms, and she screams when she encounters a cockroach in her cabin.Duncan is quick to kill the cockroach, but Tyler insists that he could have killed it as well, wich causes Lindsay to smile.Lindsay is shown when Chef Hatchet serves the "food",Lindsay wonders if there's any white dairy in it, as her nutritionist says she can't eat white dairy, but Gwen tells her there is none.Lindsay then walks off, content with her food. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, before Lindsay has to jump off the cliff, she tells Chris that she thought the show was actually a talent contest,to wich he sarcastically laughs and says it isn't.In the end, she jumped like most of the other contestants, even tough, at first, she refused to jump because Heather refused to jump as well.After seeing how Heather faked being friends with Leshawna, Lindsay asks Heather if she and her were friends, but Heather only says that they were for the time being.Lindsay helps her team carrying the boxes to the camp, pulling a cart with Noah.After her team wins, Lindsay hugs Heather and Beth, and also gets hugged by a naked Owen, wich Lindsay does not seem to mind as much as Beth and Heather (altough she was rather shocked).When she Courtney saying that she is going to vote off Tyler, she selflessly gets up and objects loudly.To defend herself once everyone stares, she sits down and tries to say that there is no salt on the table.